Searching for Treasure
by FutureAuthor711
Summary: When Team Natsu goes on a mission to find treasure, the usual happens... Except the fact that Natsu and Lucy finally confess to each other. My first fanfic, please read.


Searching for Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. No flames, please. I kind of just made it up as I went along.

Enjoy the story.

~~~ NATSU'S POV ~~~

"Come on, Natsu! We haven't been on a mission in ages!" Lucy complained.

"Fine. Go pick one off the board." Natsu grinned.

Lucy's smile was contagious, and soon Natsu was grinning from ear to ear with her. _'What the- what's this weird feeling I get when she smiles at me?'_ Soon the feeling was gone, so Natsu dismissed it as excitement to be going on a mission.

~~~ LUCY'S POV ~~~

I walked over to the request board humming. _'Finally! A real mission! I need some money to pay my rent! And fast! The month's almost over!_

_'Hmm... Let's see...What mission should I take? Find treasure. Reward-90,000 jewels. Treasure is to be found in magic forest beside Hargeon. Seems easy enough, and it has a good reward.' _I grabbed the request flier and ran over to Natsu to show him.

"Okay! Go tell Erza and ice queen." Natsu said, bored.

_'Ice queen? Oh, he means Gray.' _I was confused for a bit.

Soon we were heading out to Hargeon.

~~~ NOBODY'S POV ~~~

Lucy stared at Natsu, who was lying on the seat, unconscious.

"No matter how many times I see this, I still can't believe the Salamander of Fairy Tail has such an odd weakness. Then again, he seems to be fine with Happy." Lucy stated.

"It's because he considers Happy a friend, not a mode of transportation." Erza informed Lucy.

"I know. But still..."

"Let flame-brain sleep. It makes him shut his trap for a while." Gray retorted, sticking his tongue out at the now stirring Natsu.

When the train stopped, Lucy and Happy had to yank Natsu out of the vehicle before it departed again.

Pretty soon, Natsu and Gray were sneering at each other.

"You wanna go, droopy eyes?!" Natsu challenged.

"You bet! Bring it on, squinty eyes!" Gray smirked menacingly.

"Are you two getting along?!" Erza inquired.

"Y-yes! Let's be friends today!" Gray sang.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu quoted as Lucy sweatdropped.

_'Why does this always happen when we're in Hargeon?' _She sighed.

~~~ IN THE MAGIC FOREST ~~~

"We should split up. That way we can clear more ground in less time." Erza suggested as their search for the treasure showed no success.

"Sure. As long as I don't have to go with flame-brain over here." Gray snorted.

"Whatdya just say, ice queen?!" Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"What, you wanna fight?!" Gray sneered.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Natsu yelled.

"Ahem." Erza cleared her throat, very angrily.

All of a sudden, Happy number 1 and 2 was back.

~~~ WITH NATSU AND LUCY ~~~

"Aw, man. I can't believe we haven't found the treasure yet!" Natsu whined as he and Lucy tread cautiously through the forest.

"Quit whining, Natsu. We may not have found it, but-" Lucy was cut off as a large forest Vulcan stepped in front of them, startling Lucy.

"WOMAN!" The Vulcan cheered.

"Not again!"Lucy screeched.

"Sweet! Something to hit!" Natsu grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll have this done in a cinch!" He added.

_'So he says.'_ Lucy thought doubtfully.

All of a sudden, the Vulcan grabbed Lucy and bounded for a cave.

"Hey! Put me down! Help, Natsu!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hey, you monkey!" The Vulcan turned at this. "Put Lucy down!" The Vulcan snorted as Natsu attempted to scare it.

"All right then." Natsu resorted to force, and soon, the Vulcan was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Okay, that done... Let's go, Lu-" Natsu suddenly tripped over a root and fell on top of the alarmed Lucy.

"Oops." Natsu muttered. Then he noticed something.

"What're you blushing for, Lucy?"

"Um...n-nothing." She lied.

"Yeah right," Natsu caught her. "I'm not getting up until you tell me!"

This outburst made Lucy blush even more.

"F-fine! Y-you're... y-you're..."

"Spit it out, Luce!"

"You're too close!" Lucy shouted, and then she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I am?" Natsu was confused.

"Get off of me!" Lucy sat up quickly, but she miscalculated. Instead of freeing herself, her head hit Natsu's and, in the panic, she grabbed the closest object, which happened to be Natsu's neck.

"U-um, Luce?" Natsu inquired. "Why are you holding onto me?"

"B-because... I had to anchor myself with _something_." Lucy stammered. Then she let go and rubbed her head, frustrated.

~~~ NATSU'S POV ~~~

"U-um, Luce?" I asked. "Why are you holding onto me?"

_'Crap! Why is she so close? Oh no, those feelings are back... Her lips look so soft and... What the heck? What am I thinking?'_ As I argued with myself, I felt Lucy pull back. I missed the absence suddenly.

"Sorry, I-" I cut her off as I kissed her. I felt her cheeks heat up and saw her eyes widen before closing. Soon, mine fell closed, too.

~~~ LUCY'S POV ~~~

_'Oh my god! Natsu's kissing me! What do I do?' _I panicked.

Then I felt Natsu's lips leave my own.

"I'm so s-sorry, Lucy! I-" this time I cut _him_ off, kissing him fiercely.

When I pulled away, I stammered. "I-I've wanted to say this for a while, but, I love you, Natsu!"

I watched his eyes widen, then they closed.

"I-I love you too, Luce..."

~~~ MEANWHILE ~~~

"Whew! We found the treasure! I win!" Gray snickered.

"Calm down. Let's go collect the reward now." Erza said rationally.

"Pfft. Fine, Erza." Then they went to find Natsu and Lucy.

~~~ THE END ~~~

Sorry if I ended it too soon, it's just I figured that would be a good place to stop. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! Thanks!

-FutureAuthor711


End file.
